


dog biscuits

by Emlee_J



Series: Biscuits Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atsumu is a good friend, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Set during 'love biscuits', hinata is a vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: “You should just ask him out on a date already. I’ll do it for ya, if yer chicken.”Hinata bristles immediately. “He’s aclient!”he hisses, just remembering to temper his volume in time. “I can’t ask my clients out on dates!”“Ya think he’s cute and judgin’ by how he buys ya coffee and lunch every day he’s probably pretty sweet on you too. Can’t see this blowin’ up in yer face if I’m honest, Shouyou,” Atsumu says, his voice an odd mix of falsely mild and genuinely sincere. He does this sometimes. “When was the last time ya saw someone, anyway?”-An extra forlove biscuits- Atsumu brings his dog - and his opinion on Hinata's new client - to the veterinary office
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Biscuits Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989358
Comments: 39
Kudos: 431





	dog biscuits

Hinata hears rather than sees his next patient.

The door to his consult room slams open, the door handle crashing into the wall – probably making some kind of dent – and then something large and very hairy comes barrelling through, tongue lolling happily.

“Hello Tuna,” Hinata says mildly, as the humongous german shepherd storms in, followed by a series of muffled curses.

The lead hooked to Tuna’s collar twangs as the dog strains against it, and then a person is staggering into the room, pulled along by their massive dog’s sheer strength. Tuna spots Hinata and makes a beeline for him, and the person attached to the other end of his lead emits a high pitched cry before they stumble, and fall to the floor in a heap.

“Hello Atsumu,” Hinata says calmly, reaching with one hand for his coffee cup and petting Tuna – who is now sitting in front of him quite politely – with the other.

“’Ello Shouyou,” Atsumu mumbles into the consult room floor.

“Have you gotten into trouble again?” Hinata asks, directing his question down at Tuna, as Atsumu continues to lie prone on the floor.

Tuna pants happily at him, before trying to stick his nose into his pockets.

“I don’t keep biscuits in there,” Hinata scolds, gently pushing at Tuna’s enormous head until the dopey dog until moves away.

“Ya shouldn’t give him anythin’, he doesn’t deserve it.”

Hinata raises an amused eyebrow as Atsumu clambers ungracefully back to his feet and shoots a dirty look at his disobedient dog.

Well. Disobedient for Atsumu, anyway. Whenever Osamu accompanied him down to the office Tuna was always beautifully behaved. The same went for Atsumu’s boyfriend. He just seemed to be deaf to any commands issued by his actual owner.

“What happened?” Hinata prompts, when no immediate problem is presented for him to solve.

“Went runnin’ off where he shouldn’t have been in the woods again – he’s got some sorta cut on his shoulder. I dunno what from. I just saw the blood and called. It’s always somethin’.”

Hinata hums thoughtfully and settles his coffee cup back down on the side by his computer, turning his attention Tuna. “Sit,” he commands softly, smiling as Tuna dutifully lowers his haunches, and starts rifling around in his thick fur where Atsumu is pointing.

Tuna, ever since he was small, has a very bad habit of finding any and all sharp objects that could possibly exist on his walks and bodily crashing into them. Hinata’s lost count of the amount of stitches he’s placed into him over the years. From paws to ears, anywhere that it’s possible to get a cut, Tuna has achieved it. It’s not that Atsumu is neglectful; it’s just Tuna is incredibly clumsy.

“Oh, found it,” Hinata murmurs as he finally parts Tuna’s coat in the right place, revealing a shallow wound in the meat of his shoulder. “It’s quite superficial.”

“Does it need stitches?” Atsumu sighs, resting one hand on the examination table and rubbing his temple with the other.

“Not… necessarily.” Hinata tilts his head this way and that, considering. He could get away with staples – the edges are neat, there’s no damage to the deeper tissues… a clip and a clean, it should heal up fine. But Tuna is a very active, very boisterous dog who isn’t likely to sit still and rest for the next week or so that the staples would need to stay in.

“Stitches would be more secure,” he finally says over his shoulder, “unless you’ve got some way of keeping him calm? I can put staples in…”

“Have ya met him? He’s an idiot,” Atsumu grumps, rounding the examination table to ruffle his dog’s ears, a bit of fondness seeping in through his annoyance. Tuna wiggles in place, completely oblivious to the problems he’s causing.

“What about if he stays with Osamu?” Hinata suggests, rising up from his crouch to busy himself by his work surface – gathering what he needs to clean the wound.

While Atsumu’s boyfriend had good control over him – Hinata has no idea how, Atsumu changes the story each time – he still lived with Atsumu. Whereas Osamu is by himself, and Tuna would, hopefully, be a little more inclined to behave without Atsumu around to cause him to forget all self-control.

Atsumu scowls harder at the mention of his twin. “The favours he’ll want from me…”

“What do you hate more? Favours or paying out for another stitch-up?”

“Now, see, ya only say that because you’ve only seen ‘Samu when he’s bein’ nice. He ain’t nice to me.”

Hinata resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s known both the Miya twins for many years now – he and Atsumu lived together for a while during college – and he knows full well they’re as bad as each other when they want to be.

But he’ll never forget that one time, when he was barely out of vet school and more than a little terrified, when Tuna had eaten a bone and needed surgery to have it removed when it got stuck. How he had been so nervous to be the one tasked with saving his friend’s dog, and how it had been Osamu that had held Atsumu’s hand the entire day – both literally and figuratively - and kept his brother calm so Hinata could concentrate.

Atsumu could complain as much as he wants, but Osamu has never truly let him down.

“Speaking of- how’s yer little… _arrangement_ goin’?”

Hinata grunts his confusion at the question, not looking up from where he’s beginning work on clipping away the fur surrounding Tuna’s wound. By the time he’s got it all cleaned up Atsumu should’ve come to a decision on what he wants him to do. It’ll probably be the staples option, he’s just working his way up to actually admitting it.

Atsumu waves vaguely at the coffee cup by Hinata’s computer. “The free coffees. ‘Samu told me about yer uhh… _benefactor.”_

“Oh!” Hinata glances up at Atsumu as he reaches for his cleaning materials in a little bowl. He’ll have to ask Atsumu to turn around in a moment though, because he needs to attach a needle to end of a saline bag to flush the wound properly and Atsumu is terribly needle-phobic.

(Atsumu denies this vehemently. Hinata dutifully says nothing while his friend does breathing exercises in the corner whenever Tuna needs an injection.)

“Yeah it’s really nice of them!” Hinata says, louder to be heard over the buzzing of his clippers as he trims away the fur around the wound. “I was a little hesitant at first but Osamu talked me into it. Said the person who offered was really genuine about it.”

“He just wants the business,” Atsumu mutters, before saying louder, “ya don’t find it weird a client’s buyin’ you infinite coffees?”

Hinata doesn’t answer this at first. Instead he wipes away the loose fur, and gets to work with his cleaning. Tuna sits perfectly still, fixated on the small jar of treats Hinata keeps by his computer - oblivious to what’s going on by his shoulder.

The thing is… Hinata has a hunch as to where the coffees are coming from. Or _who_ they’re coming from, he should say. The timing from when he’d had that incredibly busy day and had had nothing to eat until late afternoon to suddenly being offered all the coffee and food he wants the morning after… it couldn’t be coincidence.

And yet it still seems so fanciful he doesn’t want to dwell on it too much; just in case his hunch is completely wrong.

“Shouyou.” Atsumu looms over his shoulder to get his attention, frowning hard.

“I mean, not _really…_ they want to, right?” Hinata offers, focusing on his work to avoid the judgemental stare aimed his way.

“Remember that time ya got bitten by that parrot - of all things - and wouldn’t accept the lift to the hospital from its owner even tho you were bleedin’ all over the place?”

“Mmmm…” Hinata hums, feeling a frown of his own starting to build across his forehead. He reaches for his needle and saline bag, pulling the cap off with his teeth and making a show of sticking it into the bag.

Atsumu straightens abruptly and takes vivid interest in a poster about dental health on the wall. “So that _I,”_ he continues, louder, “had to take ya _myself_ , two hours after the damn bird bit ya, because you wouldn’t take the lift? _‘Didn’t want to take advantage’_ I think yer words were.”

“I didn’t!” Hinata insists, indignant, almost spraying Tuna’s entire leg with saline as he whips his head around to glare at Atsumu. His friend still has his back turned to him though – irritatingly – so he huffs and refocuses his attention. “It wasn’t her fault her parrot did that! She didn’t have to…”

“And this guy doesn’t have to buy ya coffee,” Atsumu points out, making a show of leaning against the examination table. “’Samu said he was yer type… lemme guess, you think he’s cute, right?”

Hinata grips his saline bag so hard he drenches his knees, a puddle forming on the floor.

Tuna pants happily and rises from his sitting position to bend his head and lick the salty liquid from the floor, tail wagging madly.

“I don’t think he’s cute!” Hinata squawks, steadying Tuna with one hand on his collar so the dog doesn’t wander too far away. Then clears his voice and flicks his eyes to the door to his consult room, acutely aware he might be overheard. _“I don’t,”_ he hisses, when Atsumu just raises an eyebrow at him.

“But ya know who I’m talkin’ about, don’t ya?”

Hinata twists the now empty saline bag between his hands, his knuckles going white as he mauls the plastic. A furious blush burns his cheeks for a second, before he sighs loudly in defeat and throws his used materials into the various bins around his room with a flourish. Atsumu did always manage to draw out the dramatics in him.

“Yes, okay? _Yes,”_ Hinata groans when Atsumu rises up from the table and saunters over to him, looking unbearably smug.

Because that really is the confirmation isn’t it? He doubts Osamu would’ve whipped out a photo for his brother, but if he was able to describe him well enough that Atsumu has an idea of what he looks like then it _must_ be…

“Yes to ya know who I mean or yes that he’s cute?” Atsumu wheedles.

Hinata does glare at him this time, the daggers landing as he stalks to his treat jar and determinedly feeds Tuna two biscuits. It’s alright. They’re low fat and Tuna is massive. He’s not a hypocrite.

“I’m getting my stapler,” he snaps, stomping from the room.

Atsumu’s voice floats after him, switching from sly to whiny in an instant. _“What!_ I didn’t agree to ‘Samu owin’ me a favour!”

Hinata ignores him as he storms down the hall to fetch what he needs.

Not five minutes later, he’s placed a neat, short row of staples, fast and efficient.

Tuna, in Hinata’s professional opinion, seems to be utterly immune to pain. It’s not the first time he’s thought this, considering the amount of times he’s patched him back together again, but it never ceases to amaze him how completely unfussed by everything the shepherd is. The staples went in easily – Tuna didn’t even blink at their insertion – and Hinata sits back to assess his handiwork. One of his neatest jobs, he thinks – Tuna certainly injures himself enough to provide a good amount of practice.

“So I need him back in-“

“-Ten days, yeah I know,” Atsumu grumbles, still grouchy that he has to ask his brother for a favour.

“And call Osamu when you leave,” Hinata adds, with a layer of sternness to his voice.

Atsumu grabs for Tuna’s lead, ruffles his ears and murmurs some quiet words of praise, before he falls silent, his face stormy and brow creased. Hinata tilts his head at the sight, feeling worry start to build. Atsumu could sometimes throw a tantrum about giving his brother any sort of advantage, but the truth is the two did rely on each other a lot. Normally, Atusmu’s protestations are merely surface level whinging, and nothing more.

“It can’t be any worse than when he got you to mop the coffee shop floors for a week-“ Hinata starts to say, trying to lighten the mood his friend has found himself in, when Atsumu suddenly interrupts him.

“Are ya eatin’ properly now?”

Hinata blinks, thrown. “I always eat properly,” he says slowly, because he does. His diet’s exceptional.

… When he has time to eat, that is.

“… Oh,” he says, just as slowly, as realisation dawns.

Atsumu ticks an eyebrow up at him, silently urging him to continue.

“I… yeah, I guess,” Hinata mumbles, running a hand through his hair in his sudden fluster. It is certainly much easier to call the shop and get lunch arranged – Osamu has many healthy and delicious options, it’s never hard to pick – than it is to find time to prepare meals. Plus with the current… _arrangement,_ there’s always sustenance nearby, if he needs it.

“You should just ask him out on a date already. I’ll do it for ya, if yer chicken.”

Hinata bristles immediately. “He’s a _client!”_ he hisses, just remembering to temper his volume in time. “I can’t ask my clients out on dates!”

“Ya think he’s cute and judgin’ by how he buys ya coffee and lunch every day he’s probably pretty sweet on you too. Can’t see this blowin’ up in yer face if I’m honest, Shouyou,” Atsumu says, his voice an odd mix of falsely mild and genuinely sincere. He does this sometimes. “When was the last time ya saw someone, anyway?”

“Okay, time to go, I have other patients to see,” Hinata shoots back, this time letting his voice climb up loud. Just the _thought_ of his dating history – or complete lack of, these days – is enough to make humiliation curl hot in his belly. Yet alone discussing it in the middle of his working day. 

He makes flapping motions with his hands at Atsumu, urging him towards the door. “Can’t stand around chatting to you all day. Call Osamu and then come back and see me for those staples to come out, okay? Bye bye.”

“Call the guy,” Atsumu insists, still undeterred even when he’s being forcibly shoved from the room.

Hinata kicks open the door, pauses to rub both hands behind Tuna’s huge, soft ears, coos at him for being such a good boy, and then directs the shepherd’s attention to the flock of crows dancing around in the parking lot; their cries audible even through the waiting room’s windows. Tuna’s tail starts wagging frantically immediately and he launches, barrelling towards the windows instantly.

Atsumu lets out an undignified shriek as Tuna’s lead is pulled tight and he’s dragged bodily over the threshold. “Tuna! _Shouyou!”_

“Bye Atsumu!” Hinata sings cheerfully, waving as Tuna hurtles towards the windows, Atsumu in tow. It’s fine. The waiting room’s not long enough for Tuna to do any real damage.

 _“Shouyou!”_ Atsumu hollers back, trying to look stern, but fails miserably as Tuna shoots towards another window, whining in his impatience to get to the birds.

Hinata snickers as Atsumu trips over one of the waiting room chairs in a vain attempt to control his overly excitable dog, and once again face plants onto the floor.

The room’s only other occupant – an elderly man with a matching elderly cat – blinks vaguely as Atsumu sprawls across the floor.

Defeated, Atsumu lets go of Tuna’s lead, letting his dog burn out his energy staring at the birds, and seems to give himself a moment to just lie prone on the floor, before he eventually clambers to his feet. Yachi gives him a bemused look from the reception desk as he saunters towards her, trying to look nonchalant as he brushes off his clothes.

“Call him!” Atsumu calls over his shoulder, ignoring Tuna’s whimpering and scrabble of paws against the window panes.

Hinata resists the urge to roll his eyes and moves to gather up the older gentleman’s cat carrier, offering an arm to aid the man in standing. “He calls me!” He calls back, once his new client is upright and shuffling towards his consult room.

He just catches a glimpse of Atsumu’s bewildered expression as he slips back into his room, and snickers as he hears his name being called indignantly as he closes the door behind him.

“It’s nice to have friends like that,” the old man says mildly, a small smile on his face as Hinata gently places the cat carrier on his examination table.

“Hmm… sometimes,” Hinata replies, eyes twinkling. “Now, tell me what’s wrong with Whiskers…”

An hour or so later, Hinata is just typing up the last of his notes on his computer, wondering which lab result is the most prudent for him to look into first, when the now empty coffee cup by his computer catches his eye. Pausing in his writing, Hinata taps his fingertips idly against his keyboard, unable to stop the smile that stretches its way across his face.

Hinata really can’t do anything on his end – he has a professional stance to maintain – but well, if _he_ was asked instead… he would certainly give it some consideration.

“Hinata?”

Hinata blinks and swivels on his stool to face Yachi, standing in the doorway.

“Kageyama’s on the line for you.”

“Ahh, right on time,” Hinata grins, and grabs the empty coffee cup to toss it into the bin from his seat. He reaches for the phone in his room and takes the call, holding the receiver between his shoulder and ear so that his hands are free to bring up Carrot’s notes.

It won’t be the question he’s hoping for – the queries about the new problem Kageyama has run into this week – but Hinata has long since given up denying these phone calls from the grumpy, somehow adorably awkward musician, all add up to be one of the highlights of his week.

“Kageyama,” he says once the line connects, “what do you need to ask me today?”


End file.
